Princess & the Frog Rewrite
by B.Jam
Summary: I think the title says it all. Disney's Princess and the Frog but rewritten. Think of it as the "black version". If you're a huge fan of Naveen this isn't for you. This is the story if Tiana wasn't turned into a frog and the prince was of African heritage.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Princess & the Frog rewrite

Prologue

**Rated:** R, for language

**Disclaimer:** Walt Disney

**Summary:** I think the title says it all. Disney's Princess and the Frog but rewritten. Think of it as the "black version". This is the story if Tiana wasn't turned into a frog and the prince was of African heritage.

**Author's note:** I just never thought the movie was all that good. It kind of disappointed me in some areas so I'm rewriting it. I think giving Tiana an older brother would be pretty cool. You know, to show her family more. I hate it how most of these Disney princesses are only child. Inserted Boondocks reference. You'll know it when you see it.

Prologue

The evening star is shining bright,

So make a wish and hold on tight,

There's magic in the air tonight,

And anything can happen…

In the New Orleans, French Quarters there was a huge mansion owned by the La Bouff family. That night the mistress was visited by her Negro seamstress, Eudora.

"Oh, Eudora it's beautiful, honey!" A blonde woman spun around with her skirt twirling around her leg. Her name was Maryanne La Bouff. She felt so giddy. The dress fixed perfectly around her tiny, little waist! Maryanne was a woman of fashion and always liked to dress in style, but she also loved to wear clothes that her friends didn't own and shove it in their face. That was why she loved good old Eudora so much.

The black woman just smiled.

The blonde mistress took Eudora by the hands. "You really out done yourself this time! You're the best colored folk have to offer!"

"You're my best customer Mrs. La Bouff." Eudora said.

Maryanne just admired her dress more in the mirror.

In the other room covered in pink a middle age Negro woman read to three children. Two of them were Eudora's children. She very often brought her children with her when she went to customer's house to deliver or either sewed a dress for a client. She was the best seamstress in New Orleans. Her husband, James worked late so she couldn't leave her children's home.

"Just at that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad, round eyes and pleaded: Oh, please, dear princess, Only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch."

The little boy let out a long yawned. The girls scowled at him.

He blinked noticing everyone was looking at him. "Oh, my fault. Proceed."

"And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward, raised him to her lips, and kissed that little frog."

"Ewwww! Tiana screeched. "Ew, ew!"

Dwayne rolled his eyes.

The nanny continued reading anyway. "Then the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived happily ever after, the end."

"Yay!" Charlotte applauded.

"Yes, yay," Dwayne said unenthusiastically.

The nanny got up from the rocking chair.

"You kids behavior. I'll be back in a second." She said as she grabbed the laundry basket before leaving the room.

"I don't think I could kiss a frog." Tiana said playing with the hem of her green dress.

The little blond girl jumped up, her big pink gown twirling as she did so. "I'd do it! I'd kiss a hundred of frogs if I could marry a prince and be a princess." She said dreamily squeezing her white kitty. The cat then got away from her and ran for its life.

Dwayne just sighed.

"What's eating you?" Tiana asked.

"What's eating me is that I have to sit here and listen to the same story I heard ten times already when I could have been at home playing cars with Chris!"

"You can't play with Chris. It's dark outside and you know mama always says to come in before dark." Tiana innocently pointed out.

"Shut up. Nobody asked you, Tiana."

"You shut up!" She shot back.

Charlotte just blew a string of hair out her face.

"Whatever. Forget him." Little Charlotte said pulling Tiana up and guided her to the other side of the room.

"Look my daddy bought me a golden carriage." Charlotte said showing her the white toy carriage decorated in gold and diamonds.

"This is berries!" Tiana said in awed. "Like Cinderella?"

"Yup." Charlotte proudly said. "Annnd he bought me all these dolls!" She pointed at the shelf filled with princess dolls in fancier dresses than Tiana owned herself.

Tiana's mouth dropped at the sight of the dolls.

"All of these toys are yours?" she gasped.

"Yupe." She answered pompously.

Charlotte cocked her head to the side and asked innocently, "Don't you have any dolls?"

Tiana shook her head not looking away from the shelf. "Not _this_ many!" Tiana had about three dolls total. She never seen this many toys before.

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"Cause daddy said we can't afford it."

The blonde girl made a face. "What does that mean?" Charlotte has never heard the line s before _can't afford_. Her family was able to buy anything and everything! Didn't _everyone_ live like this?

"I dunno." Tiana responded. She heard her daddy say it a lot but she never understood what it meant.

"Well, why can't ya'll?" The girl in pink asked.

"Cause we colored and she's white," Dwayne's voice said from the background.

Charlotte and Tiana blinked. Tiana gave Charlotte a look. The blond just shrugged. Tiana turns around wanting to know more.

"What does that mean?" she asked her big brother who was laying on his back fiddling with a toy soldier.

He gave them both a serious look. He rolled over to his stomach and got on his knees.

"Ya'll really wannna know?"

The two girls nodded intensely.

The girls got on their knees too and crawled closer to him ready to hear the big secret.

"Well, when I was wit pa the oth'ah day, I heard these guys talkin' and—"

"Me and Big Daddy is goin' to Barcelona Tapas and dancing tonight," Mrs. La Bouff interrupted as she and Eudora walked in.

"Mommy!" Charlotte greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Honey. I see you taken a liked to your new dress?" Mrs. La Bouff asked.

"Yes!"

"Well, we're just about finish here. Get ready to go." Eudora said to her son and daughter.

"Finally!" Dwayne shot up, relived he would soon be out of this place and back home, the conversation forgotten. He quickly grabbed his coat.

Eudora helped Tina with her coat.

"Aw," Tiana groaned. She liked it here. It was a nice house and Charlotte had so much stuff to play with.

A redheaded man in a white suit and a big belly walked in. "Evening everyone."

"Eli!" The blonde woman greeted with a kiss.

They're little girl, Charlotte, than jumped up for his attention. "Daddy. Daddy look at my new dress isn't it pretty?"

He picked Charlotte up.

"Well I expect nothing else from the finest seamstress in New Orleans."

"Oh stop." Eudora laughed waving her hand.

"Yes, Big Daddy, please stop." Mrs. La Bouff said in a serious tone. She was giving him _the look._

There was a tension in the air.

"Well, here is you're week's pay." Mr. La Bouff said uncomfortably as he reached for his wallet and pulled out the amount for the new wardrobe.

"Thank you."

"No Thank you. You got my Maryanne looking prettier than a magnolia in May," he said then winked at his wife.

Mrs. La Bouff giggled.

Charlotte than looked at the dress the princess was wearing in the story book.

"Daddy, daddy I want that one!" She pointed.

"Huh? Now sugerpoo," He started in a firm voice—

"I want that one! Please, please, please." She begged pulling on his mustache.

"Ough!" He turned to the seamstress. "Um, Eudora you think you can whip something up like that?"

She laughed. "Anything for my best costumer," Eudora said.

"Yey!" Charlotte shouted.

Mrs. La Bouff turned to the nanny. "Hey, Maddy could you put little Charlotte to bed before we leave. It's way passed her beauty sleep."

"Yes, Mama'." The dark skinned nanny said.

"Well, I'm finish here. Time to go guys." Eudora said to her children.

"Bye." Tiana waved.

Charlotte hugged Tiana. She happily hugged her back.

"Bye Tia." They pulled away. "Come back to play soon. We could have a tea party."

"Okay!"

"Defiantly not coming here for that." Dwayne said.

"And then we could play castle Dwayne could be the knight in shining armor and save me!"

Dwayne shuttered. "Defiantly. Defiantly not coming back next time."

Tiana shot him a look. "His head is too big to be a knight anyway." Tiana said.

"Hey!" Dwayne cried as he walked towards the door.

"Tiana we have to go." Eudora urged. Dwayne and Eudora were already by the door.

"K'ay! See ya Lottie!"

As they walked down the hallway Tiana heard Mr. La Bouff say,

"Now princess, you're getting' that dress but that's it. No more Mr. Pushover." He scowled. There was a bit of silence for a moment until…

"Now who wants a puppy?" The sound of a dog yipping could be heard.

"I do! I do! He's so cute!" Charlotte shouted.

The last think Tiana heard was Mrs. La Bouff saying in a sigh, "Oh, Big Daddy you spoil her so…"

.~.

The LaBelle family took the streetcar home. Tiana hopped onto the tram. Eudora let them go find their seat while she dug in her purse for some tram money.

"I call that one! The window seat!" She pointed.

"Ugh-uh!" Dwayne ran passed her and pushed her down as he passed.

"Hey!" She pouted.

He hopped onto the seat, putting his legs up. "Ha-ha. Now I'm first!"

"Dwayne, you're so mean!" she stomped her foot, angered. She squeezed into the seat. "Move."

Dwayne pushes her back. "Scram. Go sit over there with the old lady."

"I don't wanna sit with the old lady!" Tiana screamed, shoving him.

The two fought over the seat until a shadow appeared over them.

A throat cleared. "Hey, shouldn't you two be sitting in the back?" a husky voice said. The two looked up at the elderly white man with mustache. A newspaper was rolled up beneath his arm.

"Huh?"

"You're in my seat." He said brutally. He was kind of scary. Tiana grabbed on to her brother arm. He looked at her than back at the old man.

"Sorry, man but we were here first." Dwayne said confidently.

The old man raised an eye brow. "Is that so? How old are you son?"

"Ten," He answered, not blinking an eye.

"That's an age where you should know that you colored folks should know y'all's place. Am I right?"

Dwayne scrunched up his face. "What?"

"I asked you a question." The man said.

"…What?"

"What country is you from?" The old man asked.

The boy blinked. "What?"

"I never heard of that country before. Do they speak English in what?"

Dwayne was confused. All he could say was,

"…What?"

The man went pass Tiana into Dwayne's face. "You're starting to really tick me off. Nigger, say 'what' again. Say 'what' again!"

Dwayne started to get scared. Tiana started to cry. "Mommy!" she cried.

Ms. LaBelle hurried towards her children.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir." She said as she grabbed Tiana by the wrist and pulled her up, Dwayne standing behind her.

"No Dwayne, Tiana come. Let's sit over there."

The two looked at each other than walked to the back of the bus. Dwayne looked right in the eye of the white man. His eyes seemed so cold that it left a shiver up his spine.

The old man turned to their mother furiously. "Teach your kids about how things work around here or you might not have any no more." He said before taking the seat the kids previously sat.

She apologized one last time before joining her children at the back seat. The bus then took off.

"Dwayne you should know better." Eudora scowled. "I told you we're supposed to sit in the back."

"Why?" Dwayne asked. His fist clutched. He was just as angry about the situation as she was. He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear it from her.

"Wha… I don't have to answer to you Dwayne just do what I say and sit in the back for now on!" She responded. She fixed her collar of her coat. "Jesus."

.~.

When they arrived home James was already there. He was laying in the couch half asleep until the sounds of his screaming children woke him up.

"Hey daddy!" Tiana leaped onto her father's stomach.

"Ugh!"

She sat on top of him. He coughed a couple of times.

"Hey, to you too, Babycakes." He smiled, trying to hind the pain she just caused. He turned to Dwayne who approached him. "How's it going little player?" He rubbed Dwayne on the top of his head.

"Hi pa."

"Daddy, we went to the La Bouff house today." Tiana informed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You should have seen it she had sooo many toys. And she had a kitty and a brand new puppy. She has everything! She really is a princess."

"Is that so?" He asks slowly scrubbing his neck, a frown on his face. He didn't really like it when Eudora took them to the La Baouffs'. She knew that but they didn't really have a choice right now. He was on the verge of taking double or sometimes tripe shifts at the factory. His eyes wondered to Eudora as she took her coat off and placed it on the coat rack.

"Hey babe," he called out.

"It's nice to finally see you sweetheart," she smiled. There was a double meaning in that. He was about to say something but decided not to. This was not the time. The kids were still up and standing right next to them.

James turned back to his daughter. He gave Tiana a false smile all the same though. "So I reckin' ya'll had fun at the La Baouffs, huh?"

"No!" Dwayne automatically responded.

Tiana smacked her lips. "He's just mad cause he gots a girlfriend."

He shot up.

"She ain't my girlfriend!" Dwayne snapped. "She tried to kiss me! I'm like five years older than her!"

Dwayne didn't like talking about carrying the torch.

"Dwayne got a girlfriend," Tiana sang.

"Ha ha, Dwayne got a girlfriend," he mimicked in a high pitch voice. "Dry up, punk!" he barked.

She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Dwayne, we don't say shut up in this house." Their father said, "Say that again and we won't be going to that baseball game tomorrow." He picked Tiana put and set her down on the floor. "Now both of y'all pipe down. Daddy's had a long day." James snapped before closing his eyes again.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison.

Eudora walked over to him. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"James you look exhausted," she said concern.

He held her hand. "No just a bit tired."

Tiana then wondered off into the kitchen.

Eudora gave him a look placing a hand on her hip.

He gave her an assuring smile.

"I'll be alright really. Just a moment of silence will do."

"Daddy, this looks good!" Tiana called out from the kitchen.

"You already started cooking?" Eudora asked frowning.

James was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. He rubbed his temple.

"Yeah." He yawned. "Gumbo should be done in a minute."

His eyes opened. "Now that I think about it I should go check it about now." He said starting to get up.

"No, lay down let me finish it." His wife said concerned, kneeing him back down. "You've work hard enough as it is."

He rumbled her cheek, smiling. He let her lean on against him. "Ha, ha, sorry baby but you never been all too hot in the kitchen. I can hardly trust you to cook breakfast. I think that's one of the agreements to why we got marriage."

Eudora shot up off of him. "I'm not that bad!" she gasped.

"Dora, one time you set the whole turkey on fire at my momma's house." He pointed out.

Eudora reddens. "That was just my first time cooking turkey!" she pouted.

James got up off the couch.

"Ugh, and I teased you're Étouffée. Honey, trusts me, I got this." James said rubbing his stomach.

James remembered himself throwing that up. It was their first wedding anniversary. He came home to a nice clean house and warm steaming drawn bath topped with a nice candle light dinner and some nice hanky panky time afterwards. It was sweet but that food made him spend a few minutes throwing up when she left. He never told her than because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and well, hanky panky time probably wouldn't have happen. Eudora liked to close the bank whenever she was upset.

"I'll do it!" Tiana called from the kitchen.

The two parents' eyes widen. They ran into the kitchen to see Tiana standing on a stool, over the hot boiling pot.

Eudora said in horror. "No, Babycakes. Don't play with fire!"

"Look daddy I'm cooking!" Tiana said as she sired the pot.

James roomed up to her, grabbed her, and set her down on the floor.

"I see, but girl, stay away from the pot when yo daddy's not in here with you."

"Tiana did you put anything in here?" Eudora asked pointing at the messy counter. Only Tiana could have done it. James always kept the counter tied when he cooked.

"Yep!' Tiana answered proudly. James eyes widen.

"Ooooh, no," James said as snatched the spoon out of his daughter's hand and hurried to the pot.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it. You know you're father doesn't like anyone messing with his food." Eudora said.

Tiana frowned. She looked back at her father who was siring the pot.

"Daddy?"

He scooped up a spoon full of the gumbo. Maybe he could still save it…

"Tiana?"

"Huh?"

"What did you put in here?" James asked.

Tiana blinked. She started thinking.

"Oh, bell peppers, five tablespoons of margarine; it needed a little bit more beef boulin cubes so I added two more in. Hmm, what else?" She asked herself. "Let's see. Oh yeah! Two bay leaves, one tablespoon kosher salt, and 1/4 teaspoon cayenne pepper… That's it! Just like you make it daddy!"

"My recipe…" James said slowly. Everything she had in here was _his _recipe. He never taught her that. Not once but here it was. He turned to her, looking astonished. "You remembered that?"

"I watch you all the time." Tiana answered simply.

He tossed the spoon in his hand a few times. "Wow, I can't believe you…" He bit his lip. "Why… why don't you take over from now on?" He softly said. "Come here."

Tiana brightens than ran up to him. He picked her up and placed her on the stool again.

Eudora and Dwayne looked at each other.

"Well, I best me fixing Ms. Charles blouse. Dwayne you better have your home work done."

"Yes mama."

She sat at her sewing machine next to the stove.

After a while the two seemed to almost be ready with dinner.

"I think it's done, Daddy."

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded.

"Absolutely positive?"

"Yes!" Tiana said, smiling.

He picked up the spoon ready to put it in his mouth.

"Okay, I'm about to put this spoon in my..."

"Wait!" She pleads, taking the spoon. He stopped and laughed. She added a few more drops of Tabasco sauce and stirred it.

"Done."

James took the spoon and teased the gumbo. He swished it around his mouth, experimentally. "Hmm."

Tiana's happy expression dropped. "What?" she asked concerned. He didn't like it. She knew it…

"Well, sweetheart..." He started seeming to say that it was horrible.

"This is the...The best gumbo I've ever tasted!" He said picking her up ticking her belly.

She laughed.

Dwayne came into the kitchen and made himself a bowl. He ate some.

"It's alright but I wouldn't call it the best gum—"

James smacked Dwayne on the side of his head ("Ow!"). "Hush-up boy." He said sternly.

"Come here. Eudora, our little girl's got a gift." James said proudly.

She stood up from her sewing machine.

"I coulda have told you that." Eudora said, hugging him.

"A gift this special just gotta be shared."

"You mean you want her to share it with the whole neighborhood?" Dwayne asked.

"I think we've made enough."

.~.

Little Tiana hurried to the front door and opened it.

"Hey everybody I made gumbo!" Tiana shouted out. Everyone from the neighborhood was soon piled up at the LaBelle's porch. Hey all where friends and family.

"Oooh, that's smells good!" Her uncle Paul said rubbing his big belly. He lived right down the street from them. He always liked to eat.

"I got some hushpuppies, Tiana. Here I come!" Another voice said.

"Gumbo!"

Soon their porch was filled with people eating her gumbo. Tiana felt so proud. Everyone liked it.

.~.

After dinner it was Tiana's bed time. Dwayne got to stay up an extra hour than her.

"You know the thing about good food?" James asked sitting on the edge of her bed with her. "It brings folks together from all walks of life."

"Really?" Tiana asked.

"Yeah. It warms them right up and it puts little smiles on their faces." He explained.

James went into his pocket and pulled out a folded up sheet of paper. He showed it to Tiana. It was a picture of a restaurant. He drew it a while ago. It was his dream place.

"A-and when I open up my own restaurant, I tell you, people are gonna lined up for miles around, just to get a taste of my food."

"Our food!" she corrected. After today she had decided that she was going to cook too.

He chuckled. "That's right, baby." He took out a pen and scribbled on the picture, _Tiana Place_ and handed it her. "Our food."

Tiana smiled and hugged the picture to her chest. She looked to the side and noticed something.

"Daddy, look!" Tiana said in amazed. She crawled over to the window.

"Where're you goin'?" He followed her.

Tiana pointed at the star in the sky. He looked up at it.

"Charlotte's fairy tale book said if you make a wish on evening star it sure da come true."

He looked down at his daughter. He knew that wasn't true. It was far from the truth especially for colored folks. Nothing was just giving to him or his father. James didn't want her to believe in such childish lies but he didn't want her to lose her hope and innocent either.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him. "Yes, you wish and you dream with all your little heart. But you remember Tiana, that old star can only take you part of a way."

Tiana wasn't sure what he was talking about. In the fairy tale book things just happened. Hard work wasn't a factor. Why was her daddy telling her something different?

"You got to help it along with some hard work of your own, and then...Yeah you can do anything you set your mind to," he explained, rubbing her cheek. She smiled.

"Just promise your old Daddy one thing."

She blinked.

"That you'll never, ever lose sign what is really important? Okay?"

She didn't understand completely but nodded her head anyway.

He tucked her in bed.

"I'll see you in the morning, Babycakes." He kissed the top of her forehead. "Get some sleep."

He walked out the room turning the lights off behind him.

Tiana closed her eyes for a second then got back up. She grabbed the picture her daddy gave her crawled back over to the window.

She over the curtains and looked up at the shinnying star. It was beautiful. She looked at the picture. She wanted that restaurant. She wanted her daddy to be happy, so she put the paper to her chest, closed her eyes, and wished.

"Please, please, please."

She slowly opened her eyes back up. _I wonder if it'll come true,_ she thought.

She then turned to the side and saw a big, green frog. It croaked.

"Aaaaaaah!" She screamed.

She jumped out her bed and ran out her room to her parents.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Princess & the Frog rewrite

**Chapter:** 1 Prince of San Rosario

**Rated:** M, for language

**Disclaimer:** Walt Disney

**Author:**

**Summary:** Disney's Princess and the Frog but rewritten. Think of it as the black version. This is the story if Tiana wasn't turned into a frog and the prince was black.

**Author's note:** Okay, so the new prince of this story is nothing like Naveen. This is because I'm trying to make the character deeper and be more like the original character in The Frog Prince. When I watched Princess & the Frog I noticed that Naveen had really the princess personality while Tiana had somewhat of the frog prince personality. I don't about you, but I'm tired of the same prefect princess with a lazy jerky man. Girls can be selfish too and that's the kind of person the princess was in the original story. Also try to guess what country my prince is from by just reading the first four paragraphs.

_**Chapter 1: Prince of San Rosario**_

Years later in a far away kingdom, San Rosario, there lived a royal family. It was a powerful empire. There once was a time where San Rosario was conquered, but the people fought and earned back their freedom and monarchy years ago. Around the empire the other native towns on the island were just gaining their independence and becoming a communist.

That night in San Rosario, the streets were full Zambo, White-Latino, Mulatto, Afro-Latino, Asian, and Indigenous people dancing. Right now there was a festival going on. Everyone was cerebrating. It was carnival. The parade just started at seven. All the streets were blocked for fun and dancing. The kingdom had been celebrating since twelve in the morning. Now it was ten at night. Everyone loved carnival. They loved dressing up, putting on mask, drinking, and riding on floats. They were actually celebrating the anniversary of the birth of the Prince Alonso. He just turned twenty.

He was sitting on top of the biggest float looking down on his people with excitement. They all cheered. He had female servants serving him wine and fruit at his side. He took a glass and took a long drink before tossing the glass aside, getting up and leaping off the float. The people cheered more. Among the crowd he danced.

Some women were dressed in colorful bikinis with decorative headdresses. Other women danced in rumba dresses. The men either wore speedos, shorts, or breechcloths. There was a lot of hip swaying and grinding going on. There was fast beat of Danzón music playing.

Three drummers were beating into the Guaguancó rhythm with a singer in the background. Alonso danced through the crowd saying "hi" to people on the way until he spotted his friend.

Fabián was doing the flirtatious dance, the rumba, with a girl. Fabián was wearing a guayabera shirt and shorts. He circles around her as they danced. Fabián was a mulatto. His skin was a nice yellow color. He had a small mustache and wore glasses.

"Hey Fabián!" Alonso waved heading towards him.

Fabian looked up and noticed the prince. "Mantenga un segundo bebé."

"Ay man nice party." He raised his hand up as he approached him and the two slammed hands. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks man."

"No, thank you!" Fabián insisted excitedly. "Listen, thank you so much. Do you know how many fine honeys come here during carnival?"

"I see. What's her name?" The prince nodded his chin to the side, indicating the woman he left waiting dancing by herself.

He blinked.

"…huh?"

"Why aren't I surprise?" Alonso laughed, shaking his head. You couldn't count on Fabián to remember a girl's name to save his life.

"N'all, I'm just playin' with you. It's Carmen," he said proudly then paused thinking. "Or was it Carmencita? Selena… Oh, fuck it!" He waved off. "The point is the honey's fine!"

"Right." He nodded crossing his arms. The two laughed.

"Now get the hell out of here!" Fabian shoved him. "All you're going to do is take away my attention. I'm trying to get busy tonight."

"Ay, don't let me stop you." Alonso raised his hands up. "Do yo thang player."

'You know it."

Alonso let out another laugh as he turned away. He started doing a little head bopping in the crowd. He closed his eyes and did a little spin. A servant was holding a tray of wine Alonso reached for one and took a sip. He started backed away. Not looking where he was going, he then bumped into someone. He dropped his glass.

"Ooh, sorry."

"My bad…" Alonso started—

His eyes then feel upon an Asian-Cuban girl with mid-back brown hair.

His mouth hanged opened.

"I-I um…"

She was a looker.

She smiled. "Hola. I'm Franica."

"I-I-I…" He stammered.

She let out a little laugh.

He bites his bottom lip.

Girls made him stupid, especially pretty girls, plush this one had a really nice body.

She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me." He finally breathed out.

She let out a giggle. "Its fine, your highness."

"H-ha, ha, ha." He nervously laughs. When Alonso looked back Fabian was dancing with now three women at once. _Lucky bastard._ He always was a playboy. He turned back around at Francia. Still there were butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm—I'm…"

"Your highness, the prince." She finished. She didn't need an introduction.

"Yeah, well I'm also Alonso too," he informed, finally getting the nerve to talk properly.

"Alonso," she repeated.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's alright for you to call me that."

She ran her hand through her hair. She looked around before asking, "Say, Alonso you wanna dance?"

He was just staring at her until he snapped out of it. "…I'm sorry, what?"

"Dance," she repeated, with a smile. "Do you want to?"

He blinked. "T-Together?"

"Well usually when someone asks to dance they mean with the other person." She said with a smirk.

"Right," He laughed out uncomfortable, feeling stupid. He could act so stupid in front of girls.

"Sooo…" she started, looking up at him, a dash of blush on her cheek.

"Oh!" He said finally realizing he didn't give her an answer. "Um, yeah sure."

They started to salsa dance together. Alonso had always been a great dancer. The dance was fast and very active requiring a lot of hip movement and foot work. He spun her around. A crowed started to form around them. He was having fun. He loved dancing and she was

She missed a step when coming forward. He caught her and she fell into him. They laughed.

They were staring, face-to-face now. He bravely lifted up his hand and brushed her hair back, out of her face.

"Sorry." She said right into his lips. "I'm a bit clumsy—"

Alonso lifted her chin a bit and kissed her as the fire cracks went off. It was a wondrous sight, but nothing could compare to fireworks that went off in his chest as the two press their lips against one another's.

.~.

The next day Alonso was in bed snoring up a storm. He was back at home in the Mesoamerican pyramid. It was decorated with polished green marble and transparent linen curtains. His room was of alabaster stone.

"Alonso, Alonso." A voice called out.

The young prince groaned as he slowly started to wake up. His eyes fluttered open to the sight of an old male servant.

"Ahhh!" He screamed taken back, clutching his pillow.

The servant cleaned his throat. "Prince Alonso your mother wishes to speak with you," he informed flatly.

A woman in a long white silk gown and aqua bustier and a matching headdress walked into the room. Her jewelry was made up of gold, jade and topaz. Her name was Empress Chelo, the emperor's Zambo wife. Her head was held high as always. She was a much respected woman. She wore wisdom and elegance on her shoulders. She had wide golden brown eyes, a flat nose full lips, and curly long dark hair. She was known as the beauty of Sao Rosario Mantañosa and also its wisdom. If she floated instead of walking, she would be mistaken for a goddess.

"Mother! I didn't expect to see you till breakfast." Alonso said nervously as he fumbled out of the bed. He started fixing his maxtlatl, trying to make himself presentable.

"Its noon Alonso," she corrected.

"Oh…" He sucked in. "Geeze, mama I'm so—"

She holds her hand up, signifying him to be silence. He was quiet.

"It's alright you and your friends have had quite an evening last night."

He blushes a little, remembering the girl and the little make out session. He starched the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"I hope you enjoy the party," his mother said. "Your father went out his way to make sure it was to your liking."

"It was." He grinned.

"You should thank him." The Empress suggested, but it sounded more of a demand.

Alonso nodded.

The empress went through his things on a table—an empress right, of course—and stumbled upon a record. She read it. "Ella Fitzgerald?"

"She's the queen." Alonso informed.

Empress Chelo glared at him and said seriously, "Darling, we all know that I rival the wrath of any queen."

"I meant the queen of jazz."

"Whatever, darling." She set the record back down. "Now put those things away, and the construction area. Your brother is waiting for you there."

He bowed before she left. He put on a more respectable maxtlatl, golden bangles, and a golden pendant that hung on his chest.

.~.

At the construction site for a new temple construction workers were building. Using water, sand, and straw they built an empire all under the guidance of the monarchy. The loud sounds of the heavy machinery of bulldozers, cranes, and excavators filled the area.

The sixteen-year old prince was talking to a few of the other workers at the desk; looking over the plans. He was proclaimed regent by the emperor two years ago. That title seemed like it should have gone to the eldest son, but the emperor felt that Carmelo deserved it. And to Alonso's shame he was appointed royal chief architect...by his brother. Alonso appreciated it, but Carmelo was the youngest. Alonso should have been the one appointing his brother not the other way around. Alonso was always good at numbers and making plans, but still…

"I'm sure we will get everything done in just two more months at this speed. When my brother comes here with his plans, we can discuss what will be done with the entrance. We will make it the grandest temple of all of Cuba—"

He then spotted Alonso approaching the site. He smiles.

"Ay, brother, glade to see you are up!" Carmelo calls out.

"Hola, Carmelo." He said, finally at the desk.

"I wanted to discuss our plans for the new temple. Do you have the plans for the—"

"Right here." Alonso extended the rolled up paper in his hand.

"Ah." He took it and opened it. He nodded his head. "Hmmm. Yeah this could work. I really like your idea of the statue being right here at the gateway."

"I was thinking it could be made of limestone."

"Kudos for making it of dad. You know how to stay on his good side, huh?" The younger sibling laughed.

"If only." He said under nether his breath looking at their plans. Huh, Carmelo was planning on adding a fountain...

Carmelo let out a sigh and elbowed him in his shoulder. "Vamos Homre. You ain't still bitchin' over the regent thing, are you?"

Alonso mouth was stood straight. He shook his head. "No…No. Nada." He sighed. He gave him a smile and said softly, "Let's just get this temple done, huh?"

Carmelo grinned. "Right."

They started going over the plans some more.

Rather Alonso admitted it or not they did make a prefect good team. Together Alonso and Carmelo had constructed a new garden, amphitheatre, and now another temple. They have been working on it since last year.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned to the sight of a man running with a bag in his hand from the guards. He was heading towards the temple. He was almost there when a guard tackled him to the ground. The coins and fruit scattered on the ground. A guava rolled near Alonso feet. He looked at the man.

Carmelo shook his head. "Filthy peasant," he said in disgust. "Good they caught him in time."

"You are to be a slave for now on." The guard said tying a rope around his boney wrist tightly.

"Ouch!" the man cried.

"That man!" Alonso said.

"A thief." Carmelo corrected. "Let the guards handle it." Carmelo turned back to the plans.

"Now there should be a huge body of water near the temple. I got the idea when I noticed how close we built this thing near the river…"

Alonso bit his lip he hesitantly turned back to the plans too.

"No. Please wait! My family. They need me."

"Papa!"a little boy cried.

Carmelo was still talking about the temple. Alonso couldn't focus. There was too much going on behind him. He turned around and watches as the guards started to pull the man away with the child being hold down by his sobbing mother. _Someone had to stop this_, Alonso thought.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Carmelo cried. He pulled Alonso's chin and made him look "C'mon man pay attention."

"Sorry." The older prince apologized. Carmelo started talking again. Alonso tried to listen, but the child screaming in the background and the mother's sobbing was too much.

"Someone should stop this." Alonso suddenly said, interrupting his brother.

Carmelo raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Bro, relax, they're only slaves."

Alonso glared at him. He turned around making a first. Determinately he marched over to them.

"Hey… Hey you. I command you to stop!" He called out. The construction workers paused and watch the scene.

The guards then paused and noticed that they were in the royal presence.

"Sire?" They bowed taking the thief down with them, digging his face into the dirt. It kind of ticked Alonso off. "This man has been caught stealing from your people; coins from their wallets and food from their shops. He's a clever pickpocket. It's like your father's law. Anyone seen committing a crime shall be punished by slavery."

Now standing right above them Alonso said in a stern voice, "My father's law is none of your concern. I demand you let him go, now."

Carmelo came up from behind him, grabbed his shoulder and turned his around. "Alonso, stop this. Don't worry about him. He can pay back his freedom."

"In how long, brother?" He snapped brushing his brother's hand away. "When his son is only filled with dust and breathing his last breath? His child is starving today not in two years!"

"He commits a crime! That's against us and the emperor!" Carmelo reminded.

Alonso glared at him. He shoved his little brother away and storm towards the guards. He pulled out one of their daggers and raised it.

He looked at the crowd of people who had formed. "This is a free man!"

He took the old man's arms and then he cuts the ropes.

The man hesitant looked at him confused and scared.

"It's alright. Go! Hurry!"

The man said his thanks and ran. No guard chased him. It was against the law. They just named him a slave. Only the son of the emperor was allowed to chase a slave on temple grounds.

Carmelo grabbed Alonso by the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carmelo shouted in disbelief. "Alonso, catch him!" He pointed.

"No."

Carmelo glared at him. "Then I will." He shoved passed him. He had no intention to run. No instead he grabbed a bow and arrow from a guard and readying it, aiming right for the man's leg.

Alonso looked in horror. Thinking quickly he went over to the pig pin and smacked one of the pigs on the bottom, making them start a stampede. They ran and tripped over Carmelo into the mud. Carmelo struggled to get up. When he finally was able to stand the man was far gone. There was no point in even firing an arrow. He was way out of range. The works then chattered amongst themselves.

"Who did that?"

"The Prince?"

"Alonso, let the thief go."

"Why would he go against his father's law?"

Carmelo turned back covered in mud, feeling humiliated and angry. No one dared to laugh at the prince. They just stared and that just made him more heated.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" He ordered. Everyone scatted about starting to work again.

He stormed towards his older brother.

"Alonso." He started.

"Carmelo, I'm sorry. I just—"

"—We shall see what father will say about this." He grunted. He left to go clean himself up.

Alonso lowered his head. Fuck.

.~.

Alonso was now standing in the private throne room before one of the most powerful men in the world, his father. His mother stood in the corner. She too, had heard about the incident.

"Do you know what other nobles and monarchs tell me Alonso?" Emperor Alejandro asked sternly, sitting in his throne. He was wearing a breechcloth, a feathered headdress, jewelry, and cloak. He wore a golden pendent that hung on his chest.

Before Alonso could answer the emperor answered for him. "Your son Alonso is a disappointment. He does not have the backbone to rule an empire. It should go to your youngest son. And you know what? I'm starting to consider it."

Alonso stepped forward a little. "My Lord, emperor. Let me explain—"

"Silence! Your emperor speaks." He ordered. His voiced boomed through the large room.

Alonso was quiet.

"When I pass on, you will take my place. How can I trust that the kingdom I worked so hard to build won't go to the ground when you are rewarding thieves and abusing guards? As I heard you made a fool of your brother today."

"But father that man was old and weak!" Alonso explained. "Carmelo was going to shoot him with an arrow!"

"He was a thief." The emperor yelled. "Stealing from another man is like stealing from me. And letting that thief go was an insult to me and my rules."

Alonso frowned. "I-I'm sorry." He said meekly. "I did not mean to—"

"Yes, you don't mean a lot of things. You didn't mean to disobey my rules, didn't mean to insult me, didn't mean to ruin traditions, didn't mean to question my judgment of you leadership—"

"Well, maybe I never asked for it!" he snapped.

Chelo gasped. "Alonso!"

There was silence.

The emperor looked down on him. "Leave us, Chelo."

The empress bowed then left the room.

Alonso lowered his head.

The emperor stood and walked over to his son.

"Son, come here." He took the young man outside. He pointed at the flag that hung on the roof.

"Look. What do you see?"

"A flag—I mean, our flag, sire."

"When was it adopted?" He asked.

_This again_, Alonso thought bitterly to himself.

"1902. Four years before I was born."

"And what does it stand for?"

"Umm, well the stripes… the stripes represent the three parts that our country was divided during the independence wars, central, occidental, and oriental areas of the country." He pointed.

"Mmm-hmm." He pressed Alonso to go on.

"And the white stripes symbolize the purity patriotic cause. The red triangle stands for the blood of our nation. And the star… the star symbolizes the sky turning red from the bloodshed of our forefathers in battle."

"Correct. Your forefathers have done much for you. You only can repay them by taking my place as emperor and ruling this empire to greatness. It's the reason that you stand here today."

"Papa—"

"You are a prince of Cuba. You don't have to lower yourself to commoners." He said firmly.

Alonso closed his eyes sighing. "Papa, that man didn't deserve to be a slave," he said softly.

Emperor Alejandro put his hand on Alonso's shoulder affectionately.

"Alonso, you have your mother's gentleness and heart, but you are to be emperor. You must have a stern fist and conscious mind. You can't act off on emotion. The good of the majority is your goal. Now that man will steal tomorrow."

Alonso opened his mouth about to retort, but paused, instead he lowered his head. "I was not thinking." He admitted, ashamed.

"Your duty is to your country. The crown is a burden to bear, but it is _your _burden. None of us asked for it. It was destine for us. Your people need you. Remember that."

And with that his father left.

Alonso looked up at the flag then sighed.

.~.

Alonso was in a large room looking in the mirror, thinking about what his father had said.

The empress entered the room and spotted him. She walked up behind him and placed her chin on his shoulder. She looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"You've grown taller than me now," she observed.

The empress was known as being a very tall woman.

"Yeah, I guess I did…"

"Everything will soon be yours." She whispered. "The kingdom, riches, army. Everything will be yours to bear."

Alonso sighed. He walked away from the mirror. "I know. I've been getting that a lot lately. Thanks for the reminder." He said abruptly.

The empress frowned.

"You look troubled my son," she folded her hands together.

"It's nothing just…" It was hard for him to get it out.

He walked out into the garden. The same garden he and Carmelo built.

She followed.

"Yes?" she pressed, curiously.

He sat on the side of the square fountain.

"Everyone expects me to be great don't they?" He asked.

"You are their future emperor," she simply said.

"God I didn't expect this to happen so soon." He ran his hands over his face. She hesitantly sat down next to him.

"I'm papa's disappointment, aren't I?" He asked.

"No!" Chelo touched his shoulder. "He loves you. You must understand that a lot of eyes are upon his majesty. You are his lineage. He just hopes the best for you."

"Well, can you tell him not to hope so hard?" He said bitterly. "Like papa said weakness can bring down a monarchy."

"You're not weak! You're smart, kind, sensitive—"

"Yeah, all the things he doesn't like. Just my luck." He looked up in the birds flying in the sky.

"He is proud of you. Because of you, we have this beautiful garden." She said firmly, indicating everything around them. "You and your brother built an amphitheatre! How could he not be proud?"

"But… I mean, he appointed Carmelo regent." Alonso waved his hands. "Regent!"

The empress questioned her husband's choice of appointing Carmelo regent too but said nothing. She had to respect his decision. He was emperor. She wanted to tell her son that but instead Chelo hugged him. "He knows you will do great in the future."

"Yeah? I just don't want to see the look on his face when I disappoint him." Alonso said sadly.

Chelo frowned.

.~.

A week later there the emperor held a council meeting.

The members all waited until the emperor would arrive.

Alonso walked into the room.

"Hey player!"

He turned around to see Fabián leading on the wall.

"Hi," he said flatly.

"I haven't seen you since you were lip locking with that girl at you party last week."

"Yeah?"

"And I also saw you two leaving together. I gotta say I never thought Sir Stutter would ever get with a girl." He laughed. "So have you seen her since then?"

"Na'll. Doesn't matter it's not like we were dating or anything."

"Good. I can check that up." Fabian said in a low voice. "What you been up to?"

Alonso sighed. "I've been busy." He simply said.

Fabián noticed his friend expression.

"Hey man, are you alright?" He asked concern.

Before Alonso could reply the empress walked into the room.

She walked over to Alonso and started talking to him.

Fabián was enjoying the view he was getting.

"Hello your majesty," Fabian moaned, drooling over the view of her exposed back. It didn't matter to him if she was his best friend's mother, or empress in that fact, she was still fine woman to his concern.

"Fabián, how disrespectful to not be barefoot in the sight of your emperor," she merely said not even bothering to turn around.

Fabián looked down and behold he was wearing sandals. He fumbled to quickly take them off.

.~.

"The American market is growing as we speak." The emperor announced. Everyone was seated and listening closely. "At this time America has great economic growth and widespread prosperity driven by government growth policies, a boom in construction, and the rapid growth of consumer goods such as automobiles. They are at the peak of the market. For them they are living in the days where they want to spend everything. They are one of the wealthiest countries right now. They can be of value to us."

"As you all know we have been spending the country letters back and forth, about forming an alliance with their nation. I plan to make that alliance happen. We have decided that we will send an ambassador to unite the alliance with America. All we need now is an ambassador…"

Alonso paused, thinking. An idea came into his head.

One of the council members asked a question. The emperor started to answer it.

Alonso bit his lip. Hesitantly, he looked around to see if anyone was about to volunteer. No one made any sudden moves. Alonso stood up and shouted, "I volunteer, sire!"

Everyone turned to the young prince.

The emperor turned around and looked at him.

"You?" he asked in disbelief.

"Papi, let me do. I want to be the one represent this country." He breathed out. He was breathing hard now. He felt nervous.

"You want to be our ambassador?" Emperor Alejandro asked.

"Y-yes, sir." He nodded. "Please allow me to… serve my country."

He glared at him. He looked into his son's brown eyes. He then smirked. He had to admit he felt a bit impress by his son's sudden change. "Alright." He agreed. "Prince Alonso will be our ambassador."

Chelo gasped.

Fabián yanked him down. "Man, what the fuck are you doing? That's a whole another country!" He said between his teeth.

"I'm proving myself to my father. He won't see me as weak if I make this alliance happen." Alonso whispered back.

"Alonso," the emperor called out.

"Yes sire?" He shot back up.

"Plan to be leave in three days." He turned to the servants. "Please pack Prince Alonso things for his trip. He'll be gone for the rest of the year."

"Yes, sire." They bowed before leaving the room.

The emperor looked back at his son.

Alonso took a deep breath in pride. His was right. He was going to do something right for once.

.~.

Three days later, Alonso was standing at the harbor, holding one of his bags. A big ship was sitting tall in the sea.

He took a deep breath. He was leaving. He turned around and looked at his home.

A hand then clapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see Carmelo.

"Hey bro. No hard feelings?" He extended his hand.

Alonso smiled and shook it.

"Of course not. We're brothers, aren't we?"

"Only since birth."

They hugged.

"You'll be alright finishing the temple without me right, little bro?" Alonso asked as they pulled away.

Carmelo grinned. "Yeah, whatever man. You just try not to screw anything up in American."

They then heard a throat clear. The younger prince moved aside for the empress.

Alonso smiled. "Mama…"

They hugged.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I have no doubt you will represent us well, my son."

Alonso looked up at his father standing straight and tall. He approached him. He bowed.

"The Americans are very different from our customs." The emperor said seriously. "They do not expect someone of your appearance to have your statics. When someone addresses you always demanded for them to address you as sire and nothing less. You are of royal blood, remember that Alonso."

"Yes." He nodded.

"Do us well my son," he touched Alonso on the shoulder.

"I will my lord." Alonso assured.

"Now go."

Alonso bowed then handed towards the boat.

"Yo!"

Alonso turned around to see Fabián. He held up the bag on luggage in his hand and shrugged smiling.

Alonso laughed running towards him.

"Thanks man."

They slapped hands together. Alonso felt a huge amount of relief with friend coming with him.

"What are friends for if they don't accompany you all the way to another country?"

They boarded the ship and it started to sail off.

Fabián stares off into the distance. "Well, so long Cuba."

Suddenly some music started playing in the background.

_Well, I've got the Heebies _

_I mean the Jeebies_

_Talking about _

_the dance, the Hebbie Jeebies_

_Do, because they're boys_

_Because it pleases me to be joy…_

"What's this?" Fabian asked turning around to see a record player on the floor.

"It's jazz music." Alonso informed.

"Jazz?" He never once heard of this kind of music. It sounded strange to him.

"Yeah, it's from America. New Orleans."

"Oh, I get it. You're learning your pry. Who's this singing?" Fabián asked.

"Oh, that's Louis Armstrong. Heebie Jeebies."

"It's alright I guess. But what the heck is a heebie jeebie?"

"It's just a saying… I think."

Fabián nodded his head.

"So you got a plan to make these America's trust you?" He asked conversationally.

"I've been doing some research." Alonso started.

"Oooh?" He jokily said surprised.

"Fuck you. But seriously, I've been looking up America's wealthy and stumbled on something. There's a man that owns sugar mills and he has a daughter…" he paused for dramatic effect. "I'm going to woo and marry her to assure that the alliance happens. When the American president sees that I hooked up with one of his kind he will accept us."

"You really thought this through. I have to admit, I'm actually impress. I personality wouldn't tie myself down to anyone in the peak of my life, but hey, do your thing."

"So does Mrs. Alonso have a name?" Fabián asked.

Alonso leaned on the side of the rail.

"Unlike you I remember a name. It's Ms. Charlotte La Bouff. I've been sending letters to the family and Mr. La Bouff said I'm welcome to visit."

"La Bouff?" He asked, sounding impress.

"Yes, a real débutante. Eighteen."

Fabián let out a low whistle.

"Player, player, player!" He hit Alonso on the arm. "You're getting honeys you haven't even met yet."

"Yeah, I guess," he scratched his nose.

They were quiet for a while, just listening to the jazz music. Fabián then 'ohhed,' remembering something.

"Say, where did his majesty say we were going?" He asked.

"Actually, he let me decide." Alonso said proudly looking out onto the water.

Fabián's jaw dropped. "Huh? Seriously? Well, that's a first for em." He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief.

Fabián hopped onto the rail. "What's the location? New York? DC?"

"Nope," Alonso said stretching his arms up. "It's New Orleans."


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Princess & the Frog rewrite

Chapter: 2

Rated: M, for language

Disclaimer: Walt Disney

Summary: Disney's Princess and the Frog but rewritten. Think of it as the black version. This is the story if Tiana wasn't turned into a frog and the prince was black.

Author's note: I happen to be a fan of the hit show A Different World. Now I know it's old but I'm an old fashion girl. It was created a year before I was born but I looove this show. Love. This. Show. So expect to fine familiar things playing out. No, Georgia is not the same character that Tiana knew at the café. I thought her design wasn't that pretty looking. My Georgia is actually the character walking down the street in pink with a hat. She also is shown watching Naveen dance and play his music before he's turn into a frog.

**Chapter 2: Down in New Orleans**

_**January, 1927 **_

The sun rises creating a shower over the south land of New Orleans. The LaBelle's household springing its light into the quiet kitchen windows.

A young woman lifted the kettle of hot water off the stove, with the help of the rag, of course, and carefully set it on the well set table.

Tiana grew up to be a beautiful young woman that the sun itself, which has seen so much, was astonished whenever it shone in her face.

She _hmmed_ to herself as she quietly fixed the table setting, making sure it was perfect that not even a spoon seemed out of place. The smell of breakfast filled the house and soon would draw in the other family members into the kitchen to see what the glorious scent is.

A tall skinny man walked in, yawing scratching his stomach.

Tiana looked up and smiled. "Hey D—"

She blinked as he lazily walked passed her. Request

He opened the icebox.

"Well good mornin' to you too." Tiana sarcastically said.

"What's this? We aint got no more orange juice?" Dwayne said expecting the picture that barely had orange juice in it.

Tiana rolled her eyes. "There's some on the table Sherlock."

He put the empty. He smacked her on the back of his head as he passed.

"Hey!"

He said nothing as he poured himself a glass of orange juice at the table.

Tiana started to rumble around in the corner; fixing herself some coffee.

"Mm-hmm something smells good!" Exclaimed a redbone woman as she walked in fully dressed.

"Mornin' Georgia."

"Good morning Tee Tee." She happily greeted.

Georgia Bonet was soon to be Mrs. LaBelle. She was what they called _gens de couleur libre _woman. Her daddy, Mr. Bonet, was a wealthy merchant in selling cars. Dwayne had been working for five years to get the money to pay for an apartment for his fiancé and was just now ready. He hasn't come up with all of it yet. Old Eudora had to open her house to four people.

"Morning soon to be Mrs. LaBelle."Dwayne said wrapping his arms around her waist and they kissed. A short and sweet one.

Tiana paused from putting cream into her cup and gagged at the engaged couple. "You two make me so sick."

Just then a little girl skipped in with a piece of paper in her hands behind the couple.

"Keep talkin' now Tee Tee but someday you'll know what's it's like to be bitten by the love bug." Georgia said still hugging her fiancé.

Denise cocked her head to the side. "Bugs?"

They turned around. Dwayne's eyes lighten up at her presence.

"Yeah, they creep into your bed room turn over the sheets then bit you." He said, swooping her up in his arms and tickling the little girl.

"Nooo daddy stop!" the little girl giggled.

"Morning precious." He kissed her forehead.

Georgia turned to Tiana noticing how fully clothed she was. "You aint off to work this early are you?" She asked stirring her cup .

"Well yes and no I just got a new job a week ago."

"Another job?"

They all turned to an elderly woman in her night gown. "Honey, you're gonna go go go until you pass out!" She said tiding her robe.

Tiana sighed. "Hey mama. Don't ya'll worry bout me."

"She's got a point Tiana. How many jobs you have now? Five? Twenty?" Dwayne asked.

Tiana made a face. "Don't over exaggerate." She put her hand on her hip. "Really now ya'll, it's just a part-time job at Maple Harbor."

"The jazz club?" Georgia asked.

"Yes."

"Aint that the place where you gotta sing too?"

"Yes, Dwayne."

"With the alcohol?"

"…Yes."

Dwayne grinned. "Ohhh shucky shucky now! How bout we visit ya some time and hear that daring voice of yours." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Ohhh no," Tiana started.

"C'mom!" He cried.

"Tee tee, pleeeeaaaase?"

"No the last time ya'll came over I almost got fired." She rejected, waving her arms.

"Hey, are we going to stay on that forever!? How was I supposed to know that guy wasn't a coat check?"He cried.

"He was a mob boss!"

"You did almost get us killed Dwayne." Georgia injected.

"Well at least you might have some fun working there sweetheart." Eudora said sitting down at the table before digging into her plate of food.

Tiana frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Before Eudora could reply Dwayne happily chipped in, "You're a stick in mud."

"I am not!" she clamored.

"Here, come get something to eat before you head to school." Georgia said at the table with Eudora. Denise went over to the table and sat down.

Denise frowned at her plate.

Dwayne sat down next to her and stared at his plate too.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's blueberry Breakfast Crepes. Try it you're like it." Tiana insisted.

"Daddy why can't we have a normal breakfast?" Denise moaned.

"Not Denise—" Tina started to scowl.

"Yeah, Tiana why not the good old fashion bacon and eggs?" Dwayne interrupted.

"What's wrong with my food?" She cried.

"I just want some simple eggs once in a while."

"Those _are_ eggs."She snapped.

"Where? Next to the green stuff that looks like throw up?"

Dwayne's ignorance was really getting on her nerves. "That's artichoke you, fool!"

"It's what all the stars eat in Paris!"

"Well, this food needs to stay in Paris." Dwayne said picking up the fork and looking at the green stuff.

Tiana huffed.

"Oh hush you two!" Georgia waved off as she sat down. "This is nice. Ya'll should appreciate the meal made by aunt Tiana."

"Mmm-hmm." Tina nodded folding her arms.

Dwayne picked Denise up and sat her on his lap. "I'm just saying that it would be nice to have a normal meal once in a while not booshie gourmand food."

"Stop it. Tiana has put a lot in cooking this meal."

"Thant's right." Tina nodded.

Dwayne made a face. "Of course you'll like it, Ms. Thang."

Denise started to giggle.

"What!" Georgia squealed. "I can't believe you just said that to me…"

Georgia then went on into an overdramatic whine.

Dwayne got up from his seat, setting Denise in the chair next to I'm as he did so, and walked over to his fiancé.

"I'm just kidding. Relax."

"You know how I'm sensitive to being call that Dwayne!"

"I know. I'm sorry." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Daddy can I have pancakes instead?"

"Ur…" Dwayne chewed his lip and looked at his sister.

"I'm not cooking again." She said.

He looked at Georgia, who was happily eating her food. She caught Dwayne's eye and shock her head.

He turned to Denise.

"Eat your food baby."

Denise sighed.

Tiana left out the room then returned in a long green coat and purse.

"Well, I'm going to work." She bended down and kissed Denise on the cheek. She turned around.

"Have a good day." Eudora said.

"Wait!" The little girl put her fork down and hopped out of her seat. She tugged on Tiana's coat. "Aunty Tiana you'll be back soon today so you can take me to the show!"

"Ohhh, oh honey I forgot!" Tiana said scrambled slapping her hand to her forehead. "I have to work late today and then I have my other job at the night club."

Her face frowned. "Wha—B-b-but _you _said—"

"I know, I know." She shook her head in frustration. "I just… I forgot I was working when I told you that."

Denise looked heartbroken. A peg of guilt sired up in Tiana's chest. She bent down.

"Say what. I'll do you one better, how bout I take you to Charlotte La Bouff masquerade ball tomorrow?" She suggested giving her a smile.

The little girl head snapped up looking at her aunt. "Really?"

"Is that okay with you y'all?" Tiana asked looking up at Denise's parents.

Georgia and Dwayne eyed each other.

"Yeah." Dwayne nodded.

"Sure," Georgia shrugged.

Tiana smiled looking back at the little girl. "Okay. It'll be fun."

"You promise?" Denise asked still unsure.

"Of course I promise." She nodded raising her pinky.

Denise stared at her for a while, until she formed a tiny smile then clicked her pinky to Tiana's and they shook.

"Kay!"

"I'll see ya'll later."

Tiana pecked her niece on the cheek once last time before standing up.

Tiana said her goodbyes to everyone before she left the room.

Everyone went back to eating and doing their own thing but Georgia. She hastily looked over to the door then sighed.

"Brush your teeth and get your stuff for school, it's getting late." She said to her daughter before turning around and following her outside.

"Tiana!" She called out opening the screen door.

She paused and turned around. "Yes?"

"Tiana please don't forget that child." Georgia said seriously, walking down the steps.

"I'm not—"

"I'm just saying cause' you have a habit of doing this. You make promises that you can't keep and we end up suffering cause of it."

Tiana bit her lip. She did in fact break a few promises time to time, but it wasn't like she was out partying or something. She was just… busy with work. That was a very justified reasoning for breaking promises, right?

"I-I'm sorry Georgia. They were hiring and I just forgot."

Georgia looked at her darkly.

"I'll take her. I will." Tiana swore stepping back a few steps.

Georgia really, really wanted to believe her sister-in-law to be.

She sighed. She had no choice but to take her word for it. "You just bet not forget about our wedding."

"I could never forget about my big brother's wedding." Tiana said dully. Tiana felt kind of insulted that Georgia would think of such a thing. Okay she broke promises sometimes but it was never that big! Geesh, she could give a girl some credit.

Tiana then left, running to the bus stop and hopping in the vehicle right before the streetcar left. Tiana sat down in the same seat she always sat in and pulled out her the new issue of Ladies' International Cookery magazine she grabbed from the porch along with the other mail that morning and happily read it as the streetcar, A113, took her to her destination.

.~.

A cruise ship sails across the waters. The door open from the ship's cabin room and the Rosarian prince came out onto the deck. He stretched then went to the edge of the balcony and looked out. Alonso took in the beautiful sunrise's shine reflecting off the water. From the distance he could see the lights of the city peeking out from the fog. He beamed.

"Hey. Fabián! Get up here." He called out.

"What?"

"Just come here."

Fabian lazily joined Alonso on the balcony. "What's up?"

"Look. We're here."

Fabian rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm, your city of paradise?" he leaned on the rail looking out to the orange sun rise.

.~.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee, along with the sweet odor of maple syrup being poured onto hot fluffy pancakes, and steaming sausages flooded all around the diner. Tiana loved it. The Duke's Diner was very busy in the mornings. People coming in and out. Passing plates and setting them down on tables. She really had her work cut out for her when an certain somebody didn't show till late.

Finally the door open, ringing the little bell and a yellow-bone woman rushed in.

"Oh so you finally decided to come to work today?" Tiana asked still waiting tables.

"I was answering a phone call." She said taking off her coat and hanging it on the rack next to Tiana's.

"Ooooh on the phone! Why isn't that a surprise?" She sarcastically said in surprise giving table three they're order.

"C'mon it was a serious phone call." Michelle pouted, fixing her collar. "From my cousin in New York."

"Or her boyfriend from Lakewood." another waitress injected.

Michelle waved it off. "Oh hush."

"Well whoever be callin' you in the mornings better take a message. You keep showin' up late like this again and you're gonna get yoself fired, girl." Tiana said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." She heard that line too many times to count. They went back to work going on their daily work.

By ten O' clock, Tiana served up to fifteen customers so far today. She always thought of it as a contest that she had to win. She wasn't trying being a show off but she wanted to see how many folks she could serve to. Besides she could use the extra tips.

A man walked in Keri, an early white woman, was just about to cater to him until Tiana jumped up nearly knocking the poor woman over.

"Hey how is your day sir!" she yelled out.

"Um, fine."The man said nervously.

"Would that be a table for one?" She asked quickly.

"Two. I'm meeting someone." He said.

"Okay. Come along sir."

"Tiana I was about to wait him." The other waitress said angrily.

"Well, you shouldn't be so slow." Tiana said coolly writing in his order.

"Don't you got enough tables as it is?" Tiana passed her went over to the counter, tore the slip of paper out the notebook and placed it on the counter.

"Order at table six!" She called out to Burford. She then turned around to look at

"I can manage." Tiana said simply.

Keri huffed and walked away to clean an empty table.

Tiana smirked.

.~.

After a while the ship finally arrived at the docks. Fabian and Alonso walked down the stairs to the city's ground.

"Why do we have to wear this getup again?" Fabian asked tucking at his collar, uncomfortably.

"Stop that." Alonso stopped him and he started to loosen Fabian's tie before he ripped it off himself. "Hey we're trying to fit in. This is what gentlemen wear around here. I can't make a good impression on these people by being completely Rosarian." He patted his shoulder. "Besides the suit is sharp."

Just then felt a camera flash, further more camera flashing and cheering. They turned to a crowd of local reporters and cartoonists.

"Huh?"

"Prince Alonso!"

"We have so many questions to ask you?"

Alonso opened his mouth but was surprise when the newsmen went to Fabian instead.

For the looks of it Fabian was just as surprise as he was.

"Is it true that you have your eyes on the sugar barren's daughter?"

"Ur…"

"Is this your first time in the States?" A white man asked.

"Hold on a minute now, I'm not—"

"What will your father provide for the U.S. if this unit is made—"

—He raised his hands up. "Whoa hold on guys. If you have any questions about royalty and should ask this man right here." Fabian informed, putting an arm around the prince's shoulder, smiling.

The newsmen and photographers blinked.

"I'm not the prince. He is."

They're eyes widen.

The newsman sorted.

"Ha, ha. You're kidding right?"

Alonso and Fabian eyed each other. Fabian looked back at the newsman. And let out a laugh. "No seriously. This guy's the man in charge. I'm just a servant. Though I'm flattered you'd think I look of royalty status."

Alonso wet his lips.

"I'm Alonso Estéban Morenos the prince and heir to the throne of San Rosario." He looked at his friend and smiled. "This is my main man, Fabián Rivera. Ladies watch out for this one."

He looked around, took a deep breath then put those ten years of dialect to use. "Wow first I just wanna say thank you for all of this." He smiled at the banners that read _Welcome Prince Alonso_. "For you to be so familiar and welcoming to an outsider like myself is truly… touching. Thank you. Write this down." He spoke directly to the other news parer man as he started to scribble in his notebook. "Yes I am interested in Mr. La Bouff's daughter. Excuse me for my accent." He re readjusted his hat. "No, I have not met the La Bouffs before but I'm eager to meet Ms. Charlotte La Bouff and her father. I hope to have a pleasant time here in America and that I represent my country to its greatness."

"The ambassador and prince of San Rosario is apparently a Negro." The newsman said writing into his notebook.

The camera men snapped a few more pictures in traced by the dark complexion of royalty.

.~.

The spatula hit the little bell sending a dinging nose.

"Order up!" Burford yelled setting down the finished pancakes.

Michelle quickly got them along with a glass of orange juice and sends the plate to table four.

"Another coffee here, chére." A man said holding up his mug as Tiana zipped from table to table.

"Comin' right up, Virgil." She poured him a cup.

"Hey, Tiana!" she turned and saw her friends at a table. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Morning, Giorgia."

"Whassup girl." Yasmine said.

"Hey y'all!" she said.

"Tiana I want you to meet my little cousin from Kentucky, Leon."

"Hi, how are you doin', Tiana?" he said in a soft voice.

"Oh, hi. I'm good."

"Yeah he's staying with us for a while." Yasmine said.

Georgia cut to the chase. "We all goin' out dancin' tonight. Care to join us?"

"Yeah, c'mon, Tiana, you could use a little hand. It's Mardi Gras."

"You can dance with me." Leon offered. Yasmine smirked at her cousin's forwardness. She looked at him. He was a skinny man with dark brown hair. He was wearing a blue vest.

"You know I got two left feet. Besides I'm gonna..."

"You need a napkin, sweetheart?"

"I'm gonna work a double shift tonight—Here you are your hotcakes. You know, so I-I—"

"So you can save for your restaurant." Giorgia said annoyed. I know, I know.

Girl! All you ever do is work!

The bell dinged.

"Order up!"

Tiana turned to the chef tossing a plate on the counter. She turned back to the table of friends. All with hopeful eyes. Waiting for her answer. "Maybe next time."

As she turned and walked over to the counter she could hear Girogia saying angrily.

"I told y'all she wouldn't come."

"'You can dance with me'?" Yasmine restated raising an eyebrow at Leon. "I never known you to be so forward."

"I never expected her to be that attractive." Leon admitted, adjusting his tie. "Too bad she's workin'."

"That girl's always workin'. Don't worry though, this isn't over." Giorgia said getting up.

They all left the restaurant together.

Leon gave on last look at the pretty waitress talking to the chef before following them outside.

"Were you talkin' 'bout that dang restaurant again?" Buford asked annoyed.

She rolled her eyes.

"Buford, your eggs are burnin'." Tiana informed. They had this conversation many times before.

"You ain't never gonna get enough for the down payment." He said taking the eggs off the stove with the spatula to a plate.

"I'm gettin' close." She said pouring coffee into a mug.

"Yeah. How close?"

She paused. "Wha-Where are my flapjacks?" She angry changed the subject, slamming the picture on the counter as she said so.

His eyes sparkled. "Hah, hah! You got about as much chance of gettin' that restaurant as I do of winnin' the Kentucky Derby." He said piling plates of food on her trays.

She groaned and walked away.

"Saddle me up, y'all. It's post time. Giddyup. Giddyup." He laughed mimicking a trumpet nose.

He didn't believe in her, well the hell with him. The hell with _all_ of them.

.~.

Charlotte La Bouff twirled around in the mirror one last time, making sure her outfit was prefect and not a string of hair was out of place. She patted her curls a couple of time before smiling at her reflection. Prefect! No wait, she went back to her dresser and put on a little tiny bit more red lipstick. She walked over to the mirror again. Okay now its prefect. She prided herself on looking presentable. Especially since today was a special day. It would be a crime for her to not try to look really presentable.

"Ms.?" The maid called out and handed the debutante her scarf.

"Oh yeah." She wrapped a feathery, pink scarf over her and walked outside towards the gate. She saw the old security guard standing there as usual.

He tipped his hat. "Good morning Ms. Charlotte." He smiled.

"Mornin' Charles." She said walking up towards him.

"You lookin' radiant as ever this mornin'."

She waved her hand, blushing. "Oh stop!... I didn't mean really."

Just then the car pulled up to the gate and her daddy, the richest man of Louisiana sat in the back. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey daddy!" She waved. The chauffeur got out of the car. He opened the back seat door for Charlotte as Big Daddy said, "Hey sugar poo."

She blushed. "Daddy! I aint a little kid anymore!" She stomped her foot before claiming into the back. The driver shut the door behind her went back in the divers seat and pulled off.

"I can't wait for the masquerade ball tomorrow night."

"You should be. How does it feel to know in just fifteen hours you will be a woman?"

"I feel great!" She cheerfully said. "Say, Daddy since I'll be a woman and all can I have wine at my party tomorrow tonight. It would make me happy." She said sweetly.

He smirked. "Hmm, Maybe." He said scratching his bread.

"Sooo what's the surprise?" She suddenly asked.

He dug his face in the newspaper. "You know I shouldn't give it to you till the party."

Charlotte pulled the paper down from his face. "Please daddy. You said you had a surprise for me since December. I can't any longer! What is it?"

"Hmmm, did you read this morning's paper?" He asked mischievously with a small smirk on his face.

Charlotte scuffed annoyed. "Daddy, stop tryin' to change the subject."

"It's really interesting." He insisted.

"C'mon…" She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? I think it's something you'd like to see."

He pulled the paper out and wet his thumb and flipped a few pages. He handed it to her.

She blew a string of hair out her face and took the paper uninterested. She read it then her eyes widen.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Is this true. Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Ohmigosh! You're the best daddy ever!" She hugged him. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She repeated pecking him on the cheek.

He laughed.

"When am I gonna meet him? Are we going to meet him now?" She opened her makeup cage up and looked at herself.

"No not now. He just arrived so he'll probably need time to settle fist. We'll met him tonight."

She felt all giddy inside. Was this seriously happening? She then paused. "STOOOPPP!"

The driver stopped abruptly. "I have to get really. I can't meet some exotic Cuban prince lookin like some plain Jane American girl! I need to get my hair done."

The car parked in front of a hair salon. She bounced in. not even giving the driver a chance to open the door for her.

Mr. La Bouff smiled. "That's my girl."

"Ugh, don't you think you spoil her Mr. La Bouff?" the chauff asked.

He blinked and looked at the man, smiling. "Isn't that what fathers are for?"

"—Daddy come on! We only got a few hours to get ready and I need a dress."

He walked in. "I'm comin'. I'm comin'."

She was already in a chair looking through a magazine. The hairdresser greeted him.

.~.

Alonso and Fabian finally were able to get away from the press.

"Hey brothers." There was a man in a pachuco suit. "Nice suit."

"Huh? Us."

"yeah come here."

The two friends walked over to the man.

"Hey my name is Mario." He smiled.

"I'm Alonso and he's Fabian."

""You two aint from here are ya?"

"No. We're from San Rosario." Fabian said.

"Yeah? My mother's from Guatemala. She was a nice great woman." He sighed.

"I'm sorry for your lost."

"Sorry for what? She called me a bum and kicked me out the house without a penny in my pocket. Some mom right?"

"Oh."

"We need to stick together. We're like brothers, you feel me?"

"Yeah."

"Can I barrow five dollars?"

"Sure." Alonso went into his jacket and pulled out the American money he traded. He gave him five dollars.

"How bout a twenty?"

"Thanks."

Alonso gave him the money. Fabian pulled him to the side. "Should you be doing that?' Fabian asked him. "Fabian, didn't you hear? His mom kicked him out."

Fabian gave him a look. "He looks like he's thirty in a designer suit." He scuffed.

Alonso was too nice for his own good.

"We're supposed to be giving the Americans a good impression aren't we? Relax."

"Say since you guys are so cool why don't ya'll go to a hot spot."

"What hot spot?"

"The funeral."

"Um, what's so hot about a funeral?"

"Trust me. Just go in and say you're here for grandmother's funeral. But remember it's a secret so don't be blabbering your mouth to everyone especially the cops."

.~.

The taxi car stopped in front of the building.

The two got out.

"So it really is a funeral?

"Let's go in for a minute then we're go straight to the La Bouffs."

They walked in. There was a man playing a piano. The desk clerk stood up. "Good evening sir. What can I do for you?"

Alonso and Fabian looked at each other.

"Um, we've come for grandmother's funeral."

"I don't believe I ever seen you two at our services before." The old man said, raising an eye at them suspiciously.

"Do you know who this is? He's the prince of San Rosario. He has come a very long way to see granny." Fabian said.

The desk man looked like he understood. He turned to a big man. "Show these two gentlemen into the chapel. View number three."

The man nodded and said in a deep voice. "Please gentlemen this way."

They followed him to the piano. They both blinked. "Um, nice tune."

"Do you know _Black and Tan Fantasy_?" Alonso asked.

The pianist then played a key that caused the door next to them to open and loud jazz music flooded out, surprising both of them.

They hesitantly walked in and were shock at what they saw. There were people chatting at tables and band playing and smoking. It was very living and crowded.

"Damn if you gotta go that's the way to do it!" Fabian laughed.

"I hear ya." Alonso smiled.

The man showed them to their table. Once they were seated he left.

A waiter came up to him. "What do you drink?"

"Um… what do you have?"

"Canadian beer, French champagne, Scott whiskey, Dutch brandy."

"Brandy."

"I'll have Scott."

The waiter left.

"Hey pretty exciting right? Even got you're girls in less clothing," Alonso said indicating the showgirls.

"Okay, okay." Fabian said in defect.

The waiter came back with their drinks.

Fabian took his glass. "Here's to not screwing this alliance up."

The prince smiled. "And making my dad proud."

They toasted then drank.

"Ugh okay this is nothing like Cuban alcohol." Alonso said, making a face.

"It tastes like water." Fabian injected.

"What do you expect?" a husky rough looking man at the table next to them said. "It's bootleg. Just be grateful you have damn alcohol at all."

The two sighed.

.~.

"Cigars, cigarettes!" Tiana called out.

A man walked up to her. "I'll take a cigarette." He said giving her twenty-five cents.

"Over here toots."

She walked over to his full table.

"I'll take three cigars for me and my buddies and two cigarettes." He went through his bills. "And here's a little somthin' for yourself, doll." He stuffed the money in her between her cleavages. She hated that.

"You're too kind." She scowled storming away. He pulled the money out from her cheat and up it in her pocket.

One guy walked passed and whistled looking at her behind. She gave him a dirty look. He's face went blank and he suddenly construed on walking.

She sighed frowning. She held herself rubbing her arms. She hated this. She felt so exposed.

She really could use a one of the cigarettes right now. She didn't like the outfits they put her in, or the pay, or the customers. But bad pay was still pay. But what she really, really didn't like was—

"Surprise!" She turned around and saw Yasmine and Giorgia waving at a table.

"Ugh." She groaned turning away. Giorgia ran up to her and turned her around.

"Tiana fancy seeing you here." She looked at her outfit. "Ohmy Tiana that's a little risqué for you, isn't it?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "Yasmine—"

"If it makes you feel better you look good in it."

"I thought you were going dancing and don't say you are cause this place is way to crowded to dance."

The others joined them.

"We just were but we decided to stop for a couple of drinks first. We didn't know you worked here I swear!"

"Just started."

Giorgia took Tiana's arm around hers and guided them over to the table.

"Well since we're here why don't we chat for awhile? Pop one of them cigarettes in your mouth and sit down."

"I can't. I'm working." Tiana said unavailing from Giorgia's hold.

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Why you want to know?" Yasmine asked slightly.

Tiana only groaned then stormed off.

.~.

"Tiana went back to the table. "Do you want anything else? Like a cigarette? Or anything?"

"No we're fine. Just havin' fun chatting."

"If you're hungry you should go to Cal's. We don't serve dinner here. Besides shouldn't you guys be leaving to go dancing?"

"Tiana it seems like you're trying to get rid of us." Yasmine observed.

"I'm not. It's just you said you were dancing tonight."

"It's only five." Robert said.

"If you're trying to get us to not see anything…"

"I hate you guys." She said grimly before walking away.

Giorgia and Yasmine giggled. "She is so mad."

"I don't get it." Leon said. "What's she all worked up about besides being in the sexy cocktail outfit?"

"Let's just say Tiana doesn't like being the center of attention." Giorgia said.

.~.

Alonso and Fabian were just getting finish talking and were planning on leaving. Alonso raised his index finger up, about to ask for a check by a passing waiter—

"—Now ladies and gentle let me introduce Ms. Labelle. She's a new kid so please give this doll a hand."

A woman got on stage and started to sing.

She snapped her fingers seeming like she didn't really want to be up here. She took a deep breath. The spot light shined brightly on her face.

_Pack up all my cares and woes  
feeling low here I go  
Bye Bye blackbird_

_Where somebody waits for me  
sugar sweet so is she  
Bye Bye Blackbird_

No one seems to love or understand me  
and all the hard luck stories they keep handing me  
where somebody shines the light  
I'll be coming on home tonight  
Bye Bye Blackbird

_Nobody seems to love or understand me  
and all the hard luck stories they keep on handing me  
where somebody shines the light  
I'm coming on home tonight  
Bye Bye Blackbird _

Alonso and Fabian had to wipe the drools from they're mouths.

He stared at the singer in a trance. "She's… wow."

"I… She's got a really nice…you know, um." He wet his lip. "She's got a really nice… phrasing."

"That's it!" Fabian snapped his fingers. "I was just about to compliment her on her phrasing."

For one second she looked at his direction then looked away. Alonso bit his bottom lip.

"I gotta talk to her." Alonso announced sanding up from his chair.

"What?" Fabian asked, breaking out of his trance.

"I gotta talk to her." He said fixing his collar.

"Hey hold on player, you're going to be a married man soon. We have to meet Charlotte La Bouff."

"I missed her name. Just one small chat then we'll see the La Bouffs." He fitted his fedora back on and started to walk towards the Southern woman. Fabian got up and grabbed him back the shoulder, stopping him.

"Hey, hey cool it Alonso. Even I know, you shouldn't trust a girl with a big butt and a smile. Even if it's…" He looked at the direction the cocktail waitress was. She just bent over t clear off a table. He let out a low whistle. Alonso gave him a look. He cleared his throat. "E-even if it's a really nice one."

"Relax." Alonso took Fabian's arms and removed them from his shoulders. "I just want to get her name. No harm in that."

Before Fabian could get another word out Alonso turned around and headed towards the waitress.

Alonso took his hat off and up it to his chest.

"Um, excuse me Ms.?" He said in a soft tiny voice. Even though he was a well educated, wealthy prince nerves still was a battle he had to face. The woman

She heard a soft voice she turned around. And saw a mahogany complexioned man smiling at her. Oh no.

"Um, me and my friend are new in town and we were wondering—well I was wondering—i-if you might—"

She smiled at him cruelly. "No. You can't take me home. I don't finish till 2 am. We can't go somewhere for a little drink. And I loath

"No. I don't want to dance. I'm working. I can't go some place quieter for a drink. I don't finish till 2am so I can't met you later. And no I am not interested." She said automatically.

Alonso blinked. He smiled weakly. "Um, excuse me?"

"I'm not interested. Simple as that." She took the container of glasses and went to the next table. He to her disappointment followed her.

He spoke up still holding his fedora. Tiana noticed that for a flirt he kept a longer distinct from her than most men.

"Looks like you're personality is just like your voice. Strong and harsh, but I like it." He said boldly.

She didn't seem too impressed. "Go just that old cheap line on a desperate woman that gives a damn. You're barking up the wrong tree."

His face dropped.

"Wa-wait. Hold on a minute."

She stormed off leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

Fabian laughed. "Looks like I was worried for nothing. I forget sometimes that you're a totally babe repeler."

"Thanks for your words of encouragement." Alonso grunted.

He saw the cocktail waitress moving around the crowd club some more. He then got an idea.

"She's tough no doubt about that."

He took his jacket off showing the white collar shirt and suspenders he was wearing underneath.

"But I know American women enough to get her to talk to me."

"What are you doing?"

"Ay watch my stuff, want you?" Alonso asked before jetting on stage.

"Oh crap…" Fabian groaned.

When Alonso went on stage the band members gave him a look of confusion.

He just smiled.

"Hey do you cats know St. James Infirmary Blues?" He asked.

"The band members gave each other looks before the small one with the trumpet answered, "Um yeah man."

Alonso smiled. "Wouldn't mind playin' dat beat for me then."

"Who are you? And what's a guy like you know about folk music?"

"Plenty. Now play for me please." He said simply before going to the middle of the stage. He looked out at everyone.

He saw Fabian giving him a signal to get his ass off stage but Alonso just ignored that and looked out at her.

The band slowly started to play.

He started dancing.

The people in the audience started to stop chatter and playing and looked at the young man's performance. He heard a few '_Ohhh_s' and '_Wows'_.

He then started to sing.

_Folks, I'm goin' down to St. James Infirmary,__  
To Seeeeeee my baby there;__  
She's stretched out on a long, white table,__  
She's so sweet, so cold, so fair. __  
_

They were very impressed with Alonso's jitterbug steps.

_Let her gooo, let her gooo, God bless her,__  
Wherever sheee may be,__  
She will search this wide world over,__  
But she'll never find another sweet man like me.__  
_

He looked up and saw that the waitress had stopped waiting and was watching him too. He smirked. He picked his pace up and danced faster as he sang. He started doing the Charleston.

_Now, when I die, bury me in my straight-leg britches,__  
Put on a box-back coat and a stetson hat,__  
Put a twenty-dollar gold piece on my watch chain,__  
So you can let all the boys know I died standing pat. __An' give me six crap shooting pall bearers,  
Let a chorus girl sing me a song.  
Puuuut a red hot jazz band at the top of my head  
So we can raise Hallelujah as we go along._

_Folks, now that you have heard my story,__  
Say, boy, hand me another shot of that booze;__  
If anyone should ask you,__  
_

He did a spin at the end.

Tell 'em I've got those St. Jaaaames Infirmaryyyy... bluuuues.

Everyone gave him a standing ovation. He looked through the crowd but couldn't find the woman.

The band members approached him.

"Man that was really something, man. I didn't know a foreigner could have it in em."

"What's yo name again bro?"

Alonso ignored them left the stage. He found Fabian sitting at a table with two girls.

"Hey man where is she? What happened?"

Fabian looked up from talking with them. "Oh she left a while ago."

His eyes widen. "What? Why didn't you say something? I did all that for nothing."

"Hey I was busy with these ladies. Besides you never had game. Not in San Rosario as a prince and not in America as the foreigner."

Alonso groaned. "I can't believe this…"

"Hey it's for the best anyway. You already got a girl."

"Yeah you're right. Come on we should get going." Alonso said picking up his jacket from the back of the chair and putting it on.

.~.

Tiana could only stare shell shock at what she was seeing. It wasn't that he was good though he was. His voice was nice and could dance but what she caught her off guard was that he was serious. Tiana would normally be more modest about these sort of things but he whenever he would turn around he would look directly at her. Was he really trying to woo her with his dance steps? She was a bit impressed but she was still far from interested. He was just making a fool of himself.

"Ay Tee Tee!"

Her head snapped towards the voice.

She saw the gang and Michelle (who also worked at the club).

"We're heading out. Thanks for the show."

"Hmm."

"Damn that boy can dance." Michelle exclaimed.

"I wish he was my dance partner." Yasmine said fan girly.

"Ohh honey you know what say. Never trust a man with tight buns and a smile. Especially when they know how to shake it."

"Is he new? Does he work here with you two?" Robert asked.

"I never seen him here before. I don't think so unless he's new like Tee Tee here." Michelle said.

"I don't even think from here." Tiana spoke up. "He has an accent. I think he's Mexican or somthin'."

"Really? Looks Negro to me." Giorgia said looking at the mysterious man dance.

"That was a really nice performance Tiana. Maybe I'll get lucky and catch you up there again" Leon said to her.

Tiana didn't know what to make or say to that. Um…"

"C'mon, let's get out of here. Us men are getting tired of hearing you girls gush over some guy you haven't even met." Robert said patting Leon on the shoulder who nodded in agreement.

Giorgia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. See ya tee."

"We'll catch up with you later."

Tiana waved. She took the container of dishes and went into the kitchen.

.~.

When the clock strike two O'clock and after they were in normal clothes Michelle and Tiana left the club and Michelle walked to the bus station together.

"So how did you like for first day on the job?" Michelle asked conversationally.

Tiana groaned. "Well let's see… The boss made me put on a little outfit despite my protest. The whole club smelled like smoke, sweat and booze. A man stuffed a stack of cash in my cleavage. And I couldn't do anything without someone starting at my ass."

Michelle laughed. "Sounds like you had a great day!"

Tiana mumbled something.

"Really once you work at places like these as long as I've had today will look like heaven." They paused at the road two cars drove past the street.

Once clear they crossed the street.

"Tiana, couldn't you have turned him down gentler? That guy was super cute. And you just blew him off." Michelle suddenly said.

"What are you talin' about?"

"I saw that guy talkin' to you. He was the same guy that was on stage." Tiana stared at her.

"Don't give me that look. You already admitted of talking with him earlier. He was fine."

"It was just a guy."

"It's not that I'm complaining but I kind of feel bad for the cutie. He's probably moping around just cause of you. Maybe I'll just have to cheer him up."

Then do so. Tiana thought. I don't care.

The bus then pulled up. They began to boarded the bus.

.~.

Charlotte tore off another piece of her shredded ex-napkin. She looked across the dinner table at her father who looked calm as ever. He was simply reading a newspaper.

She was in a light silver back out dress with gloves.

No matter how fancy she looked she didn't care. He wasn't going to show...

Suddenly the door opened and the butler came in

"Mr. La Buff. Prince Alonso and his velvet are here."

Charlotte let out a high pitch scream and started to hurriedly fix her hair looking at her reflection in a spoon.

Mr. La Bouff just chuckled at his daughter's fractiousness. "Bring them in."

"Yes sir."

"We apologize for being late. It's all my fault though I insisted we stay at that club longer."

The blonde smiled.

"I was worried you wasn't going to show up."

Charlotte extended her arms out in a hug. Alonso smiled he then frowned when she walked passed him and hugged Fabian instead. "Oh umm…"

"Wow you're very built your highness." She giggled.

"Oh thanks—"

She gasped. "oh I'm sorry was that too formal you're highness?" she asked pulling him to the dinner table.

"Not so much but—"

She helped him out of his coat.

"Here take care of this." She said tossing the coat to Alonso who clumsily caught it. She went back to Fabian sat him down to the seat next to hers. "I love to hear everything about you. You're culture. You're family. How it like to live in a palace. Did you have a hard time getting here?"

Alonso cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"

Charlotte said raising an eyebrow and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I am Prince Alonso." He stated

She snorted, laughing lightly. He looked serious. Her face dropped and she then looked at the man next to her that gave her a sheepish look. "Don't worry I get it a lot."

Charlotte gasped. "Ohmy!"

She got up. She looked at Alonso. "You mean…you… you're a colored?"

Alonso raised an eye brow at that term. "Colored? I don't understand."

"I just…

Mr. La Bouff stormed up to them.

Alonso smiled.

"It's great to finally meet you Ms. La Bouff." He smiled but Mr. La Bouff didn't look too happy to meet him.

"This can't be right! This can't be right!" Big daddy said. "You're the prince?"

"Yes."

He turned to Fabian. "And who are you?"

"Friend slash servant."

He looked back at Alonso. "And you really are the prince of San Rosario?"

"Yes."

"Damn this can't…"His gritted his teeth. He looked at his daughter.

"Charlotte come with me for a minute." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room.

.~.

"Ma-maybe it's not such a bad thing." She stammered. "I mean he is a prince."

Mr. La Bouff was pacing back and forth. He looked like a heated bull. She never saw her father's face so red. "How could this happen. How could this happen?"

"You said he was from Cuba right?" The blonde asked.

"He _is _from Cuba. But I thought he would be more… you know. More like us! Don't the Spaniards own that darn country? Since when did Cuba have a bunch of coloreds in it?"

Charlotte said nothing. She just stood there looking at her hands.

He cursed something under his breath.

"My daughter is not going to marry some colored. No way no how!" he yelled.

Then Charlotte said something they both were surprise of: "…but he came all this way." She said softly.

He turned to her. "Do you hear yourself? He's a nigger! I didn't sign up to give my baby girl away to a nigger. Do you want to go through with this?"

"I… I'm not sure. Can I have time to think about? Get to know him better?"

"You want to get to know him better?"

"Daddy, please." She begged. "He may be colored but he's a prince."

Big Daddy sighed. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry.' He said softly. "If I'd had known… I would have never did this to you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She said a little misty eyed, smiling.

The La Bouffs entered the diner room again. Fabian and Alonso were seated chatting.

"Sorry we had to family matters." Big Daddy said sitting down.

"It's alright. Pretty soon I will be able to join in." Alonso joked.

Big Daddy clenched his fist and Charlotte gave him a weak smile. She sat down two seats away from him.

The butlers started to serve the food.

"if it's not too forward may I compliment you on your dress?" Alonso said.

She blinked. "Oh yes! Thanks. It's just a little old thing." It was bought that morning.

"You're really pretty."

She went a little pink. Charlotte took a sip of water (hopefully it would be wine tomorrow) before saying, "People say I look like Ruth Etting."

"The actress? Yeah you sort of do." Alonso said.

Charlotte looked up. "You know of her?"

"Yes. I love your American music, especially jazz. It is actually was my dream to come down here."

Charlotte gave him a smile.

She raised her glass. "Well cheers to dreams coming true."

Alonso smiled and raised his glass and clicked it to hers.

Big Daddy glared at the two. He was quiet throughout the whole dinner.

.~.


End file.
